Beverages of various types are provided to the public in metal cans sized for individual servings. In the modern marketplace, the cans are aluminum with the sides and bottom end formed of one piece by stamping. The top end is sealed in place after the can has been filled with its beverage. Most such beverage containers have a lever mounted thereon for stressing the end so that it opens along predetermined lines. When opened, the beverage can be poured into a drinking vessel or may be consumed directly from the can. The beverage in the container may be alcoholic, such as beer, or may be non-alcoholic, such as any of the well-known carbonated soft drinks.
Most consumers prefer that such beverages are chilled. To accommodate this taste of the consumer, such beverage containers are stored in a refrigerator or are poured over ice in a beverage drinking vessel. Those who wish to drink chilled beverage directly out of the beverage container must purchase the beverage container before use and then chill it in a chilled space. At home, this chilled space is usually a refrigerator which is cooled by a separate refrigerant cycle. Away from home, the beverage may be kept in an icebox together with ice. Such is a desirable way of carrying and chilling beverage containers, but it is an inconvenient system because it requires that the presence of ice must be maintained. For more than a short period away from conveniences, such is difficult. Thus, there is need for a self-chilling beverage container.